


Welcome Home!  (Dorian's Learned a New Spell)

by To_Shiki



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breastfeeding, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dorian's such a good boy for his warriors, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Sexual Training, Small Penis, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull's been away from Skyhold long enough for Dorian to learn a new spell for the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home!  (Dorian's Learned a New Spell)

There was only three things the Iron Bull was planning on doing as soon as he reaches Skyhold:  bathe, eat and drink, and then find his lovers and bed them.  Preferably until morning.  And then sleep until the next morning.  Nearly three weeks away and now home was in sight.  Brought an unshed tear to his eye.

A quick bath, scrubbing twice over to rid himself of the road and multiple skirmishes.  Stopping at the Heralds rest, however, was a mistake.  He was caught trying to sneak away with his food and was pulled in to share a couple rounds of beer.

Turns out that arriving at the Inquisitor’s, their, champers works out in his favor.  Dropping his belongings right inside the door he cups himself through his pants and hum appreciatively.

There leaning against the headboard is Adaar, naked as the day he was born, book in hand, reading.  His free hand cards through Dorian’s hair, occasionally tightening to hold the mage in place.  A relieved grunt, a sigh, and he goes back to petting their mage.

Dorian…

Dorian was on his belly just as naked with his ass in the air, proudly displaying the jeweled butt plug his Qunari had gifted him from their travels last month.  Legs spread wide gives the Bull perfect view of all the come staining his skin and their sheets.  Knowing how much Qunari can produce in one load and how often Dorians usually denied tells the Bull it’s all Adaar’s.

Dorian’s got both arms under Adaar’s thighs, trapping himself on the fat cock in his mouth.  His nonexistent gag reflex means he’s swallowed Adaar down to the root, only pulling back enough to breathe through his nose when needed.

From across the room the Iron Bull can hear Dorian start to hum his signal for when his jaw/stomach can’t take any more from his very generous lovers.

Quickly dropping his pants and shucking boots and brace the Iron Bull crosses the room and crawls up the bed.  He shoves Dorian’s legs wide, pressing them against Adaar’s meaty thighs.  Hands rough with callouses trail up smooth bronze skin, tickling lightly at the sensitive spots behind the knees to get a whimper.  Up to the hips, shot claws scratching at the stretch marks running from hip to edge of a swollen belly.

With little effort the Bull tugs on those hips, lifting his ass up higher for a closer inspection.  The new position pushes Dorian’s face flush against Adaar’s groin.  Adaar drops his book to assist Dorian in being able to pull back enough to breath.

Dorian’s humming quickly switches to pleased moans, aching jaw and full belly ignored.  The Iron Bull’s very gracious in using his thick tongue too clean all the come from around Doran’s hole and plug.  Both hands hold Dorian open as the Bull meticulously ensures he doesn’t miss a single spot.  He leaves Dorian’s little dick and balls untouched, limp and covered in the scent of Adaar.

Once clean the Bull wraps his lips around the sapphire encrusted butt plug and sucks it out just enough he can grab it with his teeth.  The plugs three Qunari-sized fingers thick and half the length of a human’s hand.  The solid metal core gave it the weight Dorian desires when he’s left to his own devices.  It was the perfect size to keep their mage stretched out and ready for them while also keeping their seed deep inside him.

The Iron Bull tugs it all the way out, letting it drop heavily onto the bed.  Single grey eye focuses on the puffy red hole as it twitches, come leaking out unhindered.  It’s only when Dorian starts to whimper at the loss, freeing a hand to reach back to try and scoop the fluid back in that the Bull remembers his need to reacquaint himself with his lovers.

Batting the smaller hand out of the way the Bull gets a solid grip on those perfect hips and slides in to the hilt.  If it weren’t for the fact that Qunari didn’t possess a refractory period he would have been slightly embarrassed at coming as soon as their hips were flush together.

As it is he just sighs in relief as he empties the first of what he hopes is many loads into their lover.  He slides his hands around to the taut belly, enjoying the sensation of it expanding just a little bit more.  A grunt escapes him as Dorian clenches down on him when Adaar empties his own load down his throat.

Dorian takes the few seconds it takes for Adaar’s cock to harden and slides off it with a wet _pop_.  A muted _crack_ follows as he wiggles his lower jaw back and forth.  Adaar places his hands on the joint to help massage the stretched muscles for him.

_“move!”_

Dorian’s voice is gloriously wrecked, hoarse and guttural, and the Iron Bull is all too happy to obey.

He thrusts slowly.  Too fast and it will be unpleasant for Dorian’s overly full stomach.  His hands make their way to the swell of Dorian’s belly, twitching at the whispered thought of him being heavy with their offspring, no matter how improbable.  “Missed you both.”  He peppers Dorian’s shoulders and back with nipping kisses.  “Must be getting sot in my old age.”

“Well come here, you big ol’ softy.”  Adaar pulls him up and to him by a horn.  “We missed you, too.”  The two meet over Dorian’s back, kissing like they’d been separated for months and not weeks.  “You were gone just long enough for Dorian to learn a new trick.  Finish up and we’ll show you.”

The gleam in Adaar’s eyes convinces the Bull to finish _now._   At the same time he slaps lightly at Dorian’s right thigh he orders, “Tighter!”  He keeps his thrusts evenly paced as Dorian’s ass clenches down on his thick cock.  Seeing if the training’s sticking he slaps again.  Dorian clamps down again, more of a spasm, unable to really increase the pressure as the Bull speeds up.

A “good boy, Kadan,” is Dorian’s reward and a low keen the Bull’s thank you.

As the Iron Bull gets closer to orgasm Adaar’s fisting his cock, matching his trusts into Dorian’s body.  He tugs the Bull into another kiss, both battling for dominance as they near completion.  Their mage is magnanimous enough to assist the younger warrior by mouthing at his balls, sucking and using his magic to release tiny jolts of electricity along the sensitive skin.  A slap to his left thigh and Dorian’s raising his body temperature – hot like a dragon, his warriors tell him.

Another load of come is released deep within him.  Ropes of it splatter along his back and into his hair.  He lets Adaar’s ball fall out of his mouth, a pleased sigh escaping him as the Bull and Adaar massage the cooling fluid into his skin and hair.  Convincing the two Tal-Vashoths he enjoyed their marking him had been one of his most brilliant ideas.

Later, much later, he’ll be pissed at what a mess he’s let them make of him.

But that can wait.

Both making cooing noises when he whines as the Bull pulls his hardening cock out of his ass.  Before too much come can gush out the plug is replaced.  A minute later he feels the Bull shooting more come onto his back.  Again they rub it in, mixing it with Adaar’s.  The Bull makes sure to gather up what had escaped his ruined (for anyone else) asshole and work it into his asscheeks.  Both lean back, neither touching him, to admire their cooling seed on their ‘vint. 

Dorian breathes out his mouth, panting from being so full.  Fuller than they’ve made him before.  The skin around his lower abs feels close to ripping.  He sucks in a breath, high and whiny, when he feels a new stretch mark race up his right side.

They were going to be insufferable when they notice.

Gently they grab him at hips and shoulders to flip him onto his back.  He’s settled back so that he’s reclining against Adaar’s stomach, head barely reaching the Qunari’s sternum.  He lets his arms flop to either side of his legs as hands start worshipping him.  The Iron Bull can’t get enough of how big Dorian’s belly is while Adaar keeps his hands over Dorian’s nipples, kneading the tender flesh.

Neither make a move to touch the mage’s straining erection curving up along his inflated stomach.  Either he’ll come when he wants or he’ll let them know the decision’s up to them.  Precome smears long his skin and the Bull v’s his fingers to coat them in it without touching his small prick.  Dorian eagerly licks them clean when offered to him.

“Do you want to see Dorian’s new trick now?”  Adaar moves his hands to cup Dorian’s pecks, letting just stiff nipples show, to hide the stretch marks that had appeared while the Bull was away.  “He’s worked so _hard_ on it.”  Forefingers and thumbs pinch his nipples hard, making Dorian squirm pleasingly within their grasp.

 The Iron Bull’s eye lights up at the thought of this new trick Adaar clearly enjoys.  Once they’d learned of the more, ahem, practical uses for magic in the bedroom the two warriors were quite content to let their mage experiment.  So long as he didn’t spring it on them.

“I did, Bull,” Dorian breathes, hands coming up to cover Adaar’s.  “I worked so hard on it.”  More precome leaks out of his prick.  This time the Bull feeds it to Adaar who hums in gratitude.  “Do you want to see?”  He can’t help the groan that comes out as the Bull unconsciously tightens his grip on his thighs.  Without meaning to he tries to clench down on the plug, tries to increase his inner temperature, but catches himself quickly.  It wasn’t a slap, wasn’t an order.

And he needs his mana for something much better.

He’s got a hard cock poking him between the shoulder blades and another resting along his as he says, “Eyes up here, Amatus.”  Adaar places his big hands on either side of his ribs as the Bull rests his just below, fingertips barely brushing together.  “Watch,” he commands as he closes his eyes.

Words muttered under his breath.  A green glow under his hands.  He grabs the delicate buds and pulls up gently.  Pulls up, let’s go, massages the expanding flesh.  Pulls up, whines, let’s go, lightens the pressure as he rubs.  Pulls up, whimpers pleadingly at Adaar.  Stops.

“No no, Kadan.  Not yet,” the younger warrior admonishes.  He moves his hands up to cup the tiny breasts.  “That’s not enough.  You’re feeding two now.  And Bull’s been gone so long, fought so hard, he’s probably _really_ thirsty.  Aren’t you, Bull?”

Both turn their gaze to the Iron Bull.  The Iron Bull who’s struck mute and near dumb.  Right where Dorian’s previously flat pecks had been were now two perfectly formed breasts, stretch marks directing his gaze up to the nipples Adaar was playing with.

The nipples that were leaking a milky white fluid.

Milky… white…

“Whu?” is all he’s able to get out. 

Dorian starts the spell again.  Gasping and moaning as his skin stretches.  The Bull startles as he feels Dorian’s stomach shifting below him.  Breaking his gaze from the growing tits he looks down.

Dorian’s stomach is slowly deflating.  Pale, jagged marks shrinking as Dorian magicks away Adaar’s come.  Only his lower belly, where both warriors had filled him stays round.

Adaar only allows Dorian to stop the spell once he appears to have emptied his stomach.  Now instead of fitting snuggly in the mage’s hands his tits were big enough that they spilled out of even the Bull’s hands when he moves up to hold them.  It takes both Qunari to cover them.

“The spell takes whatever liquid is in the stomach and shifts it up; changes it into mother’s milk.”

Dorian lays there panting at the extra weight on his chest while the two fondle his leaking nipples, startling as Adaar manages to shoot a stream of milk onto the Bull’s cheek.  Laughing weakly Dorian reaches up and grabs the Bull by the horn.  Once he’s close enough he licks up the sweet milk dripping down to his chin.

He sighs at the taste of himself.  “You should try it, Amatus.”  He uses both hands to pull the Bull closer since he’s too transfixed to move on his own.  “You need to use your teeth a little.”  Another sigh escapes as the Bull latches onto his nip and tentatively starts sucking, barely biting down.

Tentative turns to enthusiastic after the first squirt lands on his tongue.  The milk is sweet with just a hint of the saltiness the Bull associates with sucking off his lovers.  He growls as he feels Dorian move, hands holding shoulder and hip in place.

He needn’t worry, though.

It was only Adaar shifting out from underneath Dorian so he could join the Iron Bull at Dorian’s breasts.  Taking the other tit in mouth, the Herald of Andraste, the savior of Thedas, sucks like a babe.

With the Iron Bull between his legs and Adaar straddling one of them Dorian can barely shift his weight.  Instead he waits them out, a hand to each head, scratching lightly where horn meets skin.  A soft purring from both sends vibrations running along his slowly depleting breasts.  He strains to arch his back in pleasure, only succeeding in increasing the vibrations as the Qunari suck harder.

The two warriors, on their part, not only purr.  They slide their hands all over their mage, tracing the stretch marks along his breasts, along his stomach.  Down his thigh and along his belly.  Any place they can touch.

The Bull ruts against Dorian’s lower belly, spilling his seed all over Dorian’s small prick as Adaar follows him, splattering the thigh he was grinding against.

Dorian whines at the hot mess coating him.  “please,” he begs quietly, hands weakly holding their heads in place.  “please.  i was a good boy for you.”

“Yes you were,” Adaar agrees as he let’s go of his nip.  He cups the considerably smaller beast, thumbing the nipple.

The Iron Bull sucks hard, pulling out as much as he can before swallowing.  Sitting up he licks his lips like a cat at the cream.  “You were very good to us, Kadan.  You learned a new trick just for us to enjoy.  That deserves a reward.”

“How do you want to be rewarded, Dorian?  With words or hands?”  Adaar was so kind to give him the ability to choose how his reward was given.

“Your hands.  Oh, please use your hands!”

When their hands move into position Dorian brings his up to squeeze his tiny tits.  Just a few mouthfuls remain and he hopes they’ll suck him dry after his reward.

Adaar grabs his tiny prick with one hand and his sack in the other.  He’s so small that the Qunari could easily crush both without effort.  The Iron Bull soothingly rubs three fingers over the head of the butt plug.  Without warning Adaar tightens his grip and the Bull smacks his hand hard over the plug.

The mix of pain and pleasure had Dorian crying as he spurts all over his rounded belly and chest.  Adaar jerks his oversensitive prick and squeezes harder to get every last drop out of him.  Stars flash across his vision as he cries through it all.  As he recovers from his reward the Bull returns from grabbing a handful of dam towels.

They take their time wiping him down.  Each swipe of the towel is another word of praise for their dazed lover.  A thank you for such a loving gift.  The Bull’s fingers trace over the unfamiliar stretch marks along his chest.  “So good for us, indeed, Dorian.”  He leans down to kiss one of them, running his tongue up the mark to the nipple.

He doesn’t suck though.  With a shared look the two warriors prepare for bed.  One cradles Dorian in his arms while the other changes out the sheets.  Bed newly made the Iron Bull settles in towards the window on his back.  Dorian’s lovingly placed against his right side, and while the Bull wouldn’t trade what he has with them he does rather enjoy the feeling of breasts pressing against him once more.  Lastly Adaar lays down on his side, curling around Dorian’s back.  He wiggles a hand between bronze and grey skin, taking a firm hold of one breast.

“You’re not…?” Dorian trails off uncertainly.

“Oh no, our little wonder.”  The Bull brushes disheveled hair out of Dorian’s eyes.

Giving his hand a quick squeeze Adaar continues, “We’ll need something to drink when we wake up.”

“Our Tamas always said to grown up big and strong you need your milk!”


End file.
